


Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта…

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Текст написан в соавторстве с Vintra
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта…

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в соавторстве с Vintra

**Пролог**

  
  


Говорят, что жизнь похожа на «зебру». Может, это действительно так: черная полоса, белая полоса и по кругу. По идее, эти виртуальные полосы должны быть одинаковыми по ширине, но вот беда – в последнее время Шульдих стал замечать, что черные провалы между белыми линиями становятся все шире и шире. Того и гляди, допрыгнуть до безопасного светлого участка завтра станет невозможным. Он не смог бы объяснить внятно, откуда взялось это ощущение… нет, не опасности, а тупика, в который он, в общем-то, загонял себя сам. Ему нравилось работать с Кроуфордом, в отличие от Сильвии Лин с ним не случалось истерик, накладок и прочих неприятностей, связанных с ее капризным характером. Но ему не нравилось отношение напарника к совместной работе: Кроуфорд вел себя так, будто Шульдиха можно использовать, а потом, не заплатив ни цента, оставить за бортом. В конце концов, их партнерство началось, как ему казалось тогда, с взаимовыгодного соглашения, в основе которого лежало общее желание оказаться на свободе, вдали от Розенкройц и Эсцет. Конечно, они оба были благодарны своей Альма Матер, но не настолько, чтобы пахать на престарелых маразматиков, у которых каждую неделю возникала новая идея по завоеванию мира. Шульдиху мир был не нужен, его бы вполне удовлетворило несколько десятков миллионов на счете и неограниченная свобода действий. Кроуфорд казался идеальным партнером в достижении этой благородной цели. И все бы хорошо, но вот в последнее время этот идеальный партнер явно работал вхолостую: время шло, а Эсцет до сих пор имели их команду во всех мыслимых позах. Чаша терпения телепата переполнилась в воскресенье в семь утра, в его законный выходной – первый за два бесконечно-долгих месяца. Проснулся он от визжащего звука дрели, которая, казалась, врезается ему в череп. Кроуфорд не шутил – он действительно начал ремонт в их квартире. Шульдих со стоном скатился с кровати и отправился убивать. Кроуфорда. Но главная подлость поджидала его дальше: Брэд, пригласив бригаду рабочих, свалил из дома, оставив телепата наедине с локальным Армагеддоном. К концу дня все сковородки Ада в мозгах Шульдиха были накалены до бела и дожидались своей жертвы. Брэд вернулся ночью, наивно надеясь, что к полуночи его напарник уже успеет выпустить пар, однако пароварка просто так пар не выпускает. Он забыл, что телепат жил по принципу: никто не уйдет обиженным!

— Кроуфорд, — голос телепата сочился ядом, как слюна Чужого – кислотой, — с возвращением. Как прошел день? Как самочувствие? Голова не болит?

Шульдих сыпал вопросами со скорострельностью автомата Калашникова. И все пули ложились в цель.

— Спасибо, день прошел неплохо, — осторожно начал Кроуфорд. — А ты как?

— Я?.. Ну, как тебе сказать, напарник, — Шульдих подошел к Брэду ближе, словно хищник к законной добыче, — Я тут подумал и решил, что ты мне должен. Много. Всего.

Кроуфорд медленно пополз по стеночке в направлении к ванной, справедливо рассудив, что это не побег, а стратегическая передислокация.

— И что конкретно я тебе должен?

— Свидание по всем законам обывателей: с розами, вином и шелковыми простынями! – голосом Шульдиха можно было распиливать базальт.

— Чегооо? Тебя в детстве не били ногами по голове? Рояль на тебя не роняли?

Кроуфорд почти добрался до ванны, оставался последний решающий рывок.

— Оракул, ты знаешь, почему в Розенкройц считают, что доводить телепатов себе дороже?

— Кстати о Розенкройц, — быстро проговорил Брэд, пытаясь переменить тему, — Мак-Маер просил тебе передать вот это.

С этими словами он вытащил из кармана пиджака серую коробочку и всучил ее на секунду заткнувшемуся Шульдиху. Этого вполне хватило для того, чтобы скрыться за дверью ванной и щелкнуть замком. Конечно, потом из ванной все равно пришлось бы выходить, но Брэд надеялся, что новая цацка займет телепата хотя бы на несколько часов. Шульдих пнул дверь, за которой скрылась жертва, и проорал во всю мощь своих тренированных легких:

— Ты думаешь, это тебя спасет?! Не надейся! Розы и простыни!!! Иначе я припомню, что ты обещал нам свободу, и где она, гребаный Пророк?

Брэд Кроуфорд посчитал, что безопаснее промолчать.

**Первая глава**

  
  


Будильник прозвенел в девять утра, задание сегодня было назначено на поздний вечер, и Брэд позволил себе выспаться. Проснулся он со смутным ожиданием неприятностей. «Наверное, не стоило все же злить Шульдиха» — подумал он, — «Но что сделано, то уже не продашь». С этой оптимистичной мыслью Кроуфорд встал с постели, оделся и поплелся за первой на сегодня чашкой кофе. Когда до кухни оставалось всего пару метров и блестящие бока красавицы-кофеварки уже бросали веселые блики солнца в глаза, откуда-то со второго этажа раздался душераздирающий вопль. Предположительно вопль принадлежал Шульдиху, хотя бы потому что кроме них двоих в квартире никого больше не было. Брэд автоматически слился со стеной, стараясь сделать свое присутствие в пространстве максимально незаметным, потом плавно и быстро выдвинул первый ящик кухонного шкафчика и достал, находившийся там пистолет. В свое время напарники устроили в этом месте одно из трех домашних оружейных хранилищ, видимо, полагая кухню территорией, защищать которую нужно в первую очередь. После этого Кроуфорд осторожно двинулся наверх в поисках источника звука. Искать долго не пришлось: приглушенные полуоткрытой дверью стоны доносились из ванной. Брэд, сняв оружие с предохранителя, заглянул внутрь. Опасности он не чувствовал, но не мог же телепат орать просто так! За все время их совместной работы Шульдиха можно было обвинить во многих грехах, но только не в истеричности. Однако открывшаяся картина сильно поколебала его уверенность в этом: Шульдих в одних пижамных штанах стоял перед зеркалом и взирал на свое отражение с таким неподдельным ужасом, что у Кроуфорда даже мелькнула мысль, а не выращивает ли телепат траву на подоконнике, коноплю, например? Брэд засунул пистолет за пояс и утомленно спросил:

— И что случилось? Ты, наконец-то, заметил, что ты рыжий?

Шульдих резко повернулся к напарнику и с воплем: «Ах, Брэээд, ты только посмотри!» — кинулся на шею Кроуфорда.

Никто не мог бы обвинить Брэда в заторможенной реакции, но тут он остолбенел: мужики ему на шею еще никогда не бросались, если только не с целью придушить.

— Шульдих! Придурок! Ты что делаешь?

— Ты что ослеп? Посмотри? Только взгляни на это — они секутся! – И телепат, отстранившись, сунул Кроуфорду под нос прядь своих волос.

— И что? – опешил Кроуфорд. – Твои обычные рыжие лохмы…

— Лохмы? – На этом месте Шульдих вытаращил на Брэда глаза и покраснел. Зрелище было удивительным – это был первый раз, когда Оракул видел телепата краснеющим, неважно, что со злости, а не от стыда. – Лохмы?! – снова взвизгнул Шульдих. — Так вот, что ты думаешь обо мне на самом деле! Может, я уже и сам не так хорош для тебя, как раньше?

Кроуфорд невольно попятился, была у него слабость: он с детства боялся бешеных лисиц и наркоманов.

— Ну что ты, — пробормотал он, — ты у меня…

Абсурдность ситуации выбивала его из колеи.

— О Господи, да ты на мне отыгрываешься! – вдруг осенило Кроуфорда. – Да, я признаю, что не стоило вчера оставлять тебя одного наедине…

— И это не первый раз вообще-то, — так же резко и с таким же жаром переключился Шульдих на другую тему. – Скажи, как сильно ты любишь меня, и так и быть…

Договорить он не успел, Кроуфорд в сердцах грохнул дверью и потопал вниз, сказав только:

— Злопамятная рыжая сволочь!

Такой метод давления телепат применял на его памяти в первый раз, обычно все оканчивалось несколькими точными и ехидными репликами. Видимо, Шульдих решил перейти к тяжелой артиллерии. Честно говоря, Брэду было не по себе, очень уж естественно у телепата выходило изображать… то, что он изображал. Он только понадеялся, что, как обычно, надолго Шульдиха не хватит, в конце концов, вечером будет задание, а телепат в первую очередь после сволочи был еще и профессионалом в своем деле.

Но надеждам Брэда Кроуфорда не суждено было сбыться. Как только он удобно устроился в кресле возле компьютера, чтоб просмотреть новости, в кабинет влетел телепат:

— Ты себя очень странно ведешь, дорогой, — выпалил он первым делом.

Кроуфорд почувствовал, что медленно звереет. Он одним рывком сорвался с места и, приставив ко лбу Шульдиха пистолет, вытолкал его из комнаты.

— До вечера не попадайся мне на глаза, самоубийца фигов!

Определенно, в некоторых вещах телепат все же перегибал палку.

Шульдих был взбешен. День не задался с самого утра: он не выспался, потом обнаружил, что волосы за ночь пришли в ужасное состояние, будто он и не ходил в салон каждые выходные. Да еще с Брэдом творилось что-то странное: он грубил, да что говорить, он чуть было не сломал ему руку, выставляя из своего кабинета. И еще, откуда у Брэда эта игрушка в виде пистолета? Смотрится, конечно, дико сексуально, но все же это перебор. Когда Шульдих говорил, что хотел бы видеть его более решительным, он не имел в виду, что тот будет изображать из себя Терминатора в боевом режиме. А еще они, кажется, работают сегодня вечером, хотя Брэд никогда не любил поздние фото-сессии. Значит, настроение там у него будет отвратительное. Пожалуй, надо подготовиться к работе как можно лучше, да и букет цветов не помешает. Шульдих сдернул с платяного шкафа запорошенную штукатуркой пленку – проклятый ремонт! Когда он кончится? Затем открыл дверки, сегодня он решил надеть любимую рубашку: нежно-салатовую. Вот только в шкафу этой рубашки не было, как и белой шелковой, голубой с квадратными пуговичками, розовой в полосочку… там вообще не было его вещей. Там висело несколько невнятных тряпок, которых одеждой-то назвать было стыдно. Шульдих зарычал: если это дело рук рабочих, которые вчера двигали мебель, он добьется того, чтобы их всех вышибли с работы без выходного пособия. С раздражением он сдернул с вешалки первую попавшуюся рубашку и брюки, схватил со стола бумажник и вылетел из дома. Ему понадобится новый гардероб.

Весь день Шульдих провел в магазинах и салонах красоты, к вечеру он уже порядочно вымотался, а ведь еще нужно было работать и вымаливать прощение у Брэда, правда, совершенно не понятно за что.

Дверной замок клацнул, Шульдих прошел в гостиную, бросил на диван ворох пакетов, обернулся и напоролся на взгляд Кроуфорда, как на колючую проволоку. Кроуфорд был затянут в черный костюм, и даже темно-серый галстук не оживлял картины. Взгляд его был так же мрачен, как общий внешний вид.

— Какой бордель ты сегодня ограбил? – сказал он вместо приветствия. – А раскраска на лице – это чтоб потом фоторобот составить не смогли?

— Да что за муха тебя укусила? Брэд, хватит! Не знаю, что ты на меня с утра взъелся, но хватит! Ты знаешь, как трудно мне было привести себя в божеский вид перед работой? А все ради тебя! Ради нас!

— Я взъелся? – Кроуфорд потряс головой, у него начиналась мигрень. Хотя возможно этим объяснялось то, что ему казалось, будто глаза у Шульдиха подведены, а вместо привычной зеленой куртки на нем что-то очень узкое и кожаное. – Пошли уже, мы опаздываем.

Он вышел из дома, не оглядываясь, чтоб проверить, как там напарник. Выгнал из гаража черный лексус, дождался Шульдиха. Тот сел рядом.

— Вау, Брэд, ты сегодня за рулем? Я смотрю, ты серьезно взялся за этот образ крутого парня. Знаешь, — он понизил голос, — а мне нравится.

— Мы поговорим об этом после работы, — процедил Кроуфорд, — это я тебе обещаю.

Фотосессию Брэд, кажется, решил провести в каком-то частном доме. Кроуфорд уверенно набрал набор цифр на кодовом замке ворот, и машина мягко въехала в большой двор. Потом он обернулся к Шульдиху и сказал совершенно непонятную фразу:

— Разделимся. Ты идешь на второй этаж в кабинет господина Мото, забираешь бумаги, а я проверю подвал, есть у меня подозрение, что там может быть что-то интересное.

— Какие бумаги? – опешил Шульдих.

— Ты что прослушал? – с подозрением уставился на него Брэд. – Документы по незаконным поставкам оружия. В общем, вскроешь сейф и принесешь все, что там будет.

Дальше Кроуфорд вышел из машины и, больше не обращая внимания на напарника, скрылся в темноте. Шульдих посидел еще какое-то время в салоне, пытаясь понять, что собственно происходит. Но никто не спешил с объяснениями, и ему пришлось идти за ними самому. У двери в дом Шульдих ненадолго застрял, он бил ладонью по звонку, но открывать дверь ему, кажется, никто не собирался. Тогда он, чертыхаясь, прошел за угол до черного хода, там дверь была гостеприимно приоткрыта.

— Эй, привет! – неуверенно поздоровался Шульдих, войдя в темный холл. Но хозяева либо спали, либо были в отъезде. Он включил свет и поднялся наверх. Какие документы? Какой сейф? Шульдих зевнул, Брэд, по его мнению, перегибал палку. Игры – это, конечно, хорошо, но желательно проводить их дома за закрытыми дверьми спальни. Он еще немного побродил по этажу, разглядывая картины горных видов на стенах, а потом отправился к машине. Брэд уже ждал его.

— Все в порядке? Ты долго.

— Все просто отлично, я зубами разгрыз сейф, украл все деньги британской короны и вуаля – уже отдыхаю на Карибах, — Шульдих устал, ему хотелось домой, а не продолжать эту странную игру.

— Отлично, — сухо сказал Кроуфорд, — уезжаем.

Открыть дверцу машины Шульдих не успел, откуда-то со стороны вычурного фонтана раздался хлопок, и стекло на дверце автомобиля хрустнуло и покрылось сетью круговых трещин. Он тупо уставился на это безобразие, с трудом понимая, что происходит.

Кроуфорд, появившийся рядом, с силой дернул его вниз.

— Ты что, торопишься умереть? – процедил сквозь зубы Брэд. – Соберись, наконец! Считай, кто в нас стрелял. Быстрее.

— Что? – дрожащим голосом переспросил Шульдих. – В нас стреляли?! Стреляли?! Нужно вызвать полицию! Где мой телефон…

— Какую полицию? – опешил Кроуфорд. – Ты рехнулся? Прочитай мысли этих мудаков, мне надо знать их точное положение.

— Это ты рехнулся! Я тебе что, Бетман? А ты не…

Раздалась еще пара хлопков, в машине что-то разбилось, завыла сирена. Брэд перекатился через Шульдиха, выругался и выстрелил в ответ из появившегося буквально ниоткуда пистолета. Шульдих завопил и сделал попытку скрыться ползком. Не удалось. Кроуфорд поймал его за ногу и вернул обратно.

— Ты куда собрался, идиот?! Достань оружие и стреляй, раз уж допился до того, что отказала телепатия!

— У меня нет оружия! – почти зарыдал Шульдих. – Я не понимаю, что происходит! Откуда у тебя пистолет?!

Кроуфорд выстрелил еще раз, раздался крик боли, стрелять в них перестали. Брэд за шкирку закинул напарника в машину и дал по газам. Лексус занесло, шины заскрипели по асфальту и машина вылетела на улицу. Шульдих, все еще подвывая от страха, свалился куда-то под сиденье. Да, когда он мечтал о более насыщенной жизни, он совсем не имел в виду такое. Может быть, карьера модели была менее интересной, но зато уж точно более безопасной.

Как он оказался в квартире на кухне, на своей любимой табуреточке, он не помнил. Но вот лицо Брэда, который смотрел на него в упор, он уже не забудет никогда в жизни.

— Шульдих, скажи мне правду, как давно ты сидишь на стимуляторах?

— На чем? Нет, любимый, я конечно, не святой, но тот косячок у Марти вряд ли можно считать…

— Что. Ты. Несешь?

— Я? Я-то как раз в порядке, а вот что с тобой происходит? Откуда у тебя пистолет? Ты вообще, — он понизил голос, — знаешь, что ношение оружия – уголовно наказуемое дело? А грабеж и подавно!

— Ты что, решил соскочить? – выражение лица Кроуфорда можно было описать двумя словами – полное охренение. – Мы же все это сто раз обговорили. У тебя что, этот… нервный срыв?

— Конечно, да! А ты как думал? В меня стреляли!

— Можно подумать, первый раз. Что ты ведешь себя, как девственница, которая впервые увидела член?

— Что делать с твоим членом я знаю, а вот с оружием – нет!

— Ты вообще контролируешь свои слова? При чем тут мой… хм… член?! И какое отношение ты к нему имеешь?!

— Ничего себе заявления! У тебя что, есть кто-то кроме меня? Твой член – моя собственность!

Шульдих никогда не думал, что глаза у Брэда могут распахнуться до такого размера, а уж в размерах он был специалистом. И вообще, он решил, что так препираться они могут еще долго, а утешение и ласка нужны ему прямо сейчас, поэтому он решительно взялся за ремень Кроуфорда и дернул молнию на его брюках вниз. Член Брэда под его руками привычно откликнулся на ласку, хотя его владелец, кажется, имел на эту ситуацию собственный взгляд.

— Что ты де…аах… лаешь?

Более идиотского вопроса Кроуфорд не задавал в своей жизни еще никогда.

— Пошли в спальню, — оторвался от своего занятия Шульдих, — у нас был странный день, нам нужен хороший, долгий секс. — Он облизал головку члена еще раз и продолжил. — Я трахну тебя так, как тебе нравится, и все будет хорошо.

— Что? Что ты.. сделаешь? Трахнешь? Меня?!

Он дернул Шульдиха наверх и толкнул к стене.

— Значит, этого ты хочешь?

— Даа, повернись, милый…

— Заткнись! – рявкнул Кроуфорд. — Если ты хотел секса, не обязательно было доводить меня до такого состояния. Но теперь сам виноват…

Брэд потащил Шульдиха из кухни, впрочем, до спальни они не дошли, рухнули на диван в гостиной. С избавлением от лишней одежды вышло не очень гладко, потому что каждый старался подмять партнера под себя – позиция снизу не устраивала обоих. Кроуфорд выиграл этот раунд всухую, как и все последующие. Секс был неловок, горяч и недолог, но он был. А ведь Кроуфорд еще вчера считал себя абсолютным натуралом, но не трахнуть эту суку он просто не мог. Это было дело чести.

**Вторая глава**

  
  


Каким бы приятным не казался звук будильника в магазине, он неизбежно будет одинаково противным по утрам. Этот непреложный закон жизни Шульдих уяснил для себя давно и перестал заморачиваться на таких мелочах, но попса, заигравшая почти над самым ухом этим утром, удивила даже его. Он хлопнул по плоской коробочке и, повалявшись в постели ещё пару минут, сел. Всё болело, будто его втиснули в костюм на пару размеров меньше того, что он носил. Шульдих встряхнул головой, отгоняя морок сна, и ощущение растаяло, не оставив после себя и следа.

Он прошел в ванную. Включив воду, забрал пригоршню холодной воды и, чтобы проснуться, плеснул в лицо. Глаза открылись. И тут-то его и ждало самое главное потрясение: его ванная была не его ванной! Батарея всевозможных тоников, кремов и шампуней могла сравниться разве что с количеством различных кисточек, помад, теней и прочей лабуды, названия которой Шульдих никогда не знал. Если бы он не был хладнокровным, опытным убийцей-паранормом, готовым к любого рода неожиданностям, пожалуй, он бы непременно в ужасе заорал. Он протер глаза кулаками, осторожно коснулся помады и, нервно вздрогнув, отдернул руку.

— Доброе утро, Ник. А почему ты ещё не готов? – пропел Кроуфорд за его спиной.

По спине Шульдиха пробежали мурашки. Он обернулся и столкнулся почти нос к носу с улыбающимся Оракулом.

— Ты успел сорвать банк, пока я спал? – удивленно отозвался Шульдих.

Кроуфорд улыбался утром крайне редко. Тем более ему.

— Нет, в банке я ещё не был, но спасибо, что напомнил. Надо не забыть сегодня заглянуть.

Кроуфорд зарылся пальцами в волосы Шульдиха, притянул его за талию и поцеловал:

— С добрым утром.

Чем дальше, тем больше это всё походило на страшный кошмар. Нет, не то что бы Шульдих был против. Он, наоборот, скорее был «за», но не предполагал столь поспешного развития ситуации и просто охренел.

Так и не дождавшись от собеседника хоть какой-нибудь реакции, Кроуфорд продолжил:

— Ладно, давай я тебе помогу.

Он усадил послушного Шульдиха на край ванны и принялся хлопотать вокруг него с умением, которого за ним раньше телепат не наблюдал. В действие шел весь арсенал, расположенный на трех рядах стеклянных полочек. Первый раз в своей жизни Шульдих не знал, что сказать, а поэтому молча следовал без сомнения ценным указаниям своего напарника.

— Посмотри наверх. И не моргай, — отдернул Кроуфорд Шульдиха и принялся подводить ему глаза карандашом.

От всего увиденного в голове было пусто, как после той самой попойки с боевиками из группы Тони: помнится, тогда они не могли смотреть на алкоголь в течение четырех месяцев, а с самим Тони и вообще больше не виделись.

— А теперь губы…

— Что губы? – выдавил Шульдих, чувствуя, что сейчас его глаза могут поспорить за первенство в объемах с блюдцем.

— Губы приоткрой… Ну, будто ты меня хочешь соблазнить. Боже, кого я учу! Ник, да что с тобой сегодня?!

— Ник… Ты никогда не звал меня так.

— Ммм…? Это новая игра? Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? – Кроуфорд обворожительно улыбнулся.

Шульдих отшатнулся и чуть не упал в ванную. Кто-то из них явно сходил с ума. Телепат потянулся к сознанию Кроуфорда, чтобы прочитать его, наплевав на нарушение старого соглашения, и хватанул ртом воздух. У него ничего не вышло! По сравнению с этим появление помады на губах, розовая шелковая рубашка и драные джинсы, которые ему сунул в руки Кроуфорд, были такой незначительной фигней.

Очнулся Шульдих, уже сидя в машине рядом с Кроуфордом. Первым его порывом было поделиться с напарником неприятным открытием, но по здравом размышлении он передумал. В конце концов, Розенкройц всех их прекрасно выучила справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно и качественно избавляться от балласта. Он пришел к выводу, что, чтобы не произошло, это произошло с ними двумя. Стоило подождать и разобраться: быть может, это были происки недоброжелателей? Конкуренты, которые давно мечтают их подсидеть, подбросили свинью?

Машина остановилась у дверей фешенебельного многоэтажного здания. Шульдих вышел и обернулся к Кроуфорду, чтобы поинтересоваться, а что они собственно тут делают, но замер с открытым ртом. Первое, что бросилось в глаза телепату, была большая пряжка ремня, щедро усеянная стразами. Он никогда не думал, что Кроуфорд способен такое одеть и не удавиться! Но в сочетании с лиловой рубашкой и обтягивающими джинсами это смотрелось совсем убойно. По крайней мере, Шульдих уже не был уверен, на каком он свете. Быть может в раю для пидарасов?!

— Это что на тебе?! – прошипел он, подходя к Кроуфорду вплотную.

— Никки, мы же договаривались. На людях ни-ни, — отдернул его Брэд и, хлопнув по заднице в который раз за этот день опешившего телепата, прошел в здание.

С громким щелчком челюсть Шульдиха встала на предусмотренное природой место. А их тут, похоже, знали. Кажется, с ними успели поздороваться все, даже те, кому было лень. Была только одна проблема: Шульдих никого из них не знал. И уж тем более в упор не помнил.

«Нет, я, конечно, хотел жить обычной жизнью… без дара, но не так же!» — досадливо подумал телепат, просачиваясь в съемочный зал за кокетничавшим со встреченным им по пути мужиком Кроуфордом.

— Брэд, можно тебя на секунду, — позвал Шульдих напарника.

— Да? – тот подошел к нему.

— Слушай, а что мы тут делаем?

— Деньги зарабатываем, разумеется, — недоуменно ответил Кроуфорд и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Этот жест был до боли знаком Шульдиху. Пожалуй, он был единственной по-настоящему знакомой чертой Кроуфорда, которую он с утра в нем признал. Всего остального просто не могло быть, потому что за такое — пуля в лоб от мистера Я-Знаю-Всё!

— Ага… хоть что-то в этом мире неизменно, — неопределенно пробормотал Шульдих.

— Ник, давай на исходную, — повысил голос Кроуфорд, принимая из рук подошедшей девушки фотокамеру.

Шульдих прошел туда, куда ему указывали, и замер, чувствуя себя законченным идиотом. Дважды щелкнул затвор камеры. Брэд недовольно нахмурился, отпустил рукой всех присутствующих в зале людей.

— Ник, в чем дело? Шевелись!

— А что мне делать? – растерянно спросил телепат.

— Соблазнять меня.

— Что, вот прям так…?

— А как иначе? Давай пройдись. Продемонстрируй мне, как ты гнешься. Покажи мне взглядом, что ты хочешь меня.

— Чем черт не шутит, — пробормотал себе под нос телепат, остро жалея о том, что он не может прочитать мысли напарника. Ведь Кроуфорд не мог над ним так издеваться: у него не было настолько извращенного чувства юмора. Или было?!

Телепат прошелся туда-сюда, растрепал волосы и посмотрел на Кроуфорда своим коронным взглядом завзятого Казановы.

— Подвигай бедрами… расстегни верхние пуговицы рубашки, — абсолютно равнодушным голосом посоветовал напарник.

— Мы что снимаем порно? – нахмурился Шульдих.

— Хуже. Обложку для Мен.

— Для чего?! – Шульдих резко выпрямился.

Кроуфорд проворно щелкнул затвором камерой. В оглушительной тишине после громкого крика звук оказался похож на выстрел.

— Ну да. Ты что, забыл? Мы обещали Энни поработать на неё в этом месяце.

— Кроуфорд, ты обдолбался? – рявкнул, не выдержав, Шульдих. – Ты пронюхал, что у меня нет дара и теперь измываешься?! Если хочешь избавиться от меня, так давай… достань свою пушку и пристрели! Всяко лучше, чем так!

— Ник, — строго одернул его немного удивленный Кроуфорд, – прекрати истерику. Сейчас мы отработаем положенное на сегодня и поедем домой. Там и поговорим и, я обещаю, развлечемся с участием моей пушки.

— Слушай, Брэд, у меня есть встречное предложение: давай мы сейчас свалим домой и поговорим!

— Десять тысяч баксов коту под яйца? Ты уверен, что ты хочешь домой? Энни шутить не любит, может вообще аннулировать контракт.

— Сколько? – подавился ответной репликой Шульдих.

— Десять тысяч, — со вздохом повторил Кроуфорд.

— Так что ты говоришь, мне надо сделать? Покрутить жопой?

«И им за это столько платят? А я работаю как проклятый, рискую жизнью, а мне даже никаких сливок за вредность?» — мысли Шульдиха цеплялись друг за друга, как вагоны поезда дальнего следования.

— Ну… не столько жопой, сколько бедрами. Но в общем да, ты уловил мою мысль, — согласно кивнул Кроуфорд, беря на изготовку камеру. – Ты какой-то странный сегодня.

— Я просто разносторонний, — огрызнулся Шульдих.

К концу рабочего дня у телепата болело лицо так, как будто по нему проехались скалкой туда и обратно, а потом залили клеем, чтобы застыло. Шульдих всегда думал, что легче, чем работа фотомодели, найти попросту невозможно. На поверку оказалось, что он меньше уставал, отправляя на тот свет неугодных Розенкройц и Эсцет людей.

— Ник, поведешь? – спросил Кроуфорд, протягивая ключи от их машины.

Шульдих замер: баранку своего любимого черного лексуса оракул не доверял никому. Иногда телепату казалось, что в ад Кроуфорд отбудет на своем железном коне. «Брэд Кроуфорд, гребаный, мать его, оракул сдвинулся с катушек!» — с толикой восхищения и ужаса подумал Шульдих и принял любезное предложение.

Прибыв домой, он обнаружил, что настолько устал и голоден, что сил на выяснение отношений у него попросту нет. Они в молчании поужинали. Как оказалось, Кроуфорд прекрасно готовил, чему Шульдих был приятно удивлен. Застопорило телепата на голубом в красную полоску фартуке, который Брэд сноровисто повязал вокруг бедер. Многое бы он отдал, чтобы понять, а в чем собственно дело?!

— Брэд… — кашлянул Шульдих. – Нет, спасибо, я не хочу сладкого.

— Но ты такой худенький. Тебе надо лучше питаться.

— Кроуфорд, какого хрена происходит?!

— Ой, прости. Я забыл, что ты терпеть не можешь этой темы.

Телепат затряс головой, чувствуя, что он готов психануть и всадить пулю в голову своему напарнику, потому что ещё немного такого идиотизма и больше ничего другого ему не останется: в здравом уме останется только один!

Шульдих вскочил на ноги, подлетел к первому шкафчику на кухне и, резко распахнув его, сунул внутрь руку, чтобы достать пистолет. Нащупалась поваренная книга, а оружия будто и в помине не было. Но этого никак не могло быть!

— Ник? – недоуменно спросил Кроуфорд. – Что ты ищешь?

Шульдих в ответ только зло зарычал и пулей вылетел с кухни. Добежав до своей комнаты, он сунулся в тайник, где должен был лежать его нежно любимый глок, и с ужасом отдернул руку, обнаружив там вибратор, смазку и какую-то ещё хрень. Он перевернул верх дном сейф, метнулся к прикроватной тумбе, с грохотом вытащил ящики и, так же ничего не обнаружив в них, залез даже под кровать. Пистолета нигде не было. Шульдих зарычал не хуже льва, бросающего вызов своему сопернику, и рванулся в спальню Кроуфорда, собираясь выбить из него правду любым способом или погибнуть в расцвете лет, если окажется, что оракул просто решил поиздеваться над ним, перед тем как милостиво пристрелить!

Он порывисто распахнул дверь и почти тут же закрыл.

Шульдих никогда не был скромником. В четырнадцать расстался с девственностью. В семнадцать впервые переспал с мужиком, будучи снизу, и почти сразу же попробовал, что значит быть сверху. Ещё с момента первой встречи с оракулом имел виды на него, но даже в своих самых смелых мечтах не мог вообразить себе такого.

Шульдих снова приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Видение нагого Кроуфорда вольготно расположившегося на постели, манящего его одной рукой и держащего в другой руке наручники, никуда и не думало исчезать. Активность мозга резко упала, зато буквально в секунды возросла совершенно другая активность. А Шульдих думал, что подростковый возраст он уже миновал.

— Б-брэд? – заикаясь, уточнил он, входя в комнату так, словно мог напороться на мину.

— Да, дорогой, — буквально проворковал ему явно принявший какие-то очень сильные наркотики напарник. Как-то по-другому объяснить странное, неестественное, да что уж там, шокирующее поведение оракула Шульдих не мог. Впрочем, на данный момент не очень-то и хотел.

— Что ты хочешь…?

Кроуфорд сел на постели, демонстративно расстегнул наручники и соблазнительно улыбнулся медленно, явно с опаской подходящему к нему телепату:

— А как ты хочешь? Мне поднять руки? Или ты пристегнешь меня?

Шульдих почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, но молодой организм всё-таки брал своё и удачно противостоял сердечному приступу. Стоило телепату оказаться рядом с кроватью, как Кроуфорд встал на колени, притянул его за талию ближе к себе, провел руками по бедрам Шульдиха и начал целенаправленно избавлять его от одежды. Шульдих открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, так ничего и не сказав, закрыл его. Мысли из головы улетучивались с катастрофической скоростью. «Звезда в шоке», — констатировал Шульдих и, наклонившись к Кроуфорду, впился ему в губы голодным поцелуем, со страстью, которую он сам от себя не ожидал. Но что бы это не было: игра, издевательство или сон… Если изнасилование неизбежно… то стоило просто расслабится!

Точнее расслабляться совсем не стоило. Громко вжикнула расстегнутая напарником молния джинс Шульдиха, и Кроуфорд, ловко достав член телепата, взял его в рот. Шульдих блаженно застонал и зарылся пальцами в волосы любовника. «А, гори оно всё синим пламенем!» Наручники остались позабытыми валяться на полу, куда их спихнул Шульдих, раскладывая Кроуфорда на постели. Ему всегда до одури хотелось попробовать оракула на вкус, и в своих самых сладких снах Шульдих всё это видел и чувствовал, но реальность превзошла все его ожидания. Правда, немного не в той плоскости, в которой он предполагал. Кроуфорд гнулся под ним, подставлялся под ласки и беззастенчиво просил ещё.

— Да… милый! Я хочу тебя, — выдохнул Кроуфорд и обхватил любовника ногами за талию.

Это родео с переменной поз, громкими выкриками неприличного содержания и крышесносными оргазмами продолжалось почти до самого утра.

Когда Шульдих отвалился от любовника в состоянии «на сегодня хватит», он увидел прямо перед собой лицо нависшего над ним Кроуфорда, глаза которого сияли ну не чуть не хуже двух раух топазов:

— Ни-ик, ты сегодня был в ударе. Тебе так понравилось, когда я веду себя пожестче?!

Шульдих нервно закашлялся. Но на удивление сил уже не было. Кто бы мог подумать что в его отмороженном напарнике скрывается такой вулкан страстей… пидарастических. «Может, пока я спал, кто-то взломал щиты оракула и внушил ему всякую непотребщину? Хотя судя по ощущения от прошедшей ночи для Кроуфорда это было далеко не лишение девственности. Или это был не мой Кроуфорд? Тогда чей? И где прохлаждается мой Кроуфорд?!» — на этой благословенной мысли Шульдих уснул. И снился ему какой-то бред, под стать прошедшему дню.

**Глава третья**

  
  


Утром Кроуфорда ждало озарение. Да, с ним иногда случались такие неприятности. Озарение лежало на второй половине дивана и посвистывало во сне. Брэд подумал было столкнуть Шульдиха на пол, просто так, для профилактики, но не успел – рыжий зевнул и открыл глаза.

— Брээд, я хочу чаю, милый, — Кроуфорд подумал и, уперевшись в заднюю точку любовника – уже любовника – коленом, спихнул его с дивана. После этого повернулся на другой бок и снова уснул. Сквозь утреннюю дрему он слышал гневные вопли рыжего, но они его не впечатлили – _его_ рыжий орал гораздо фееричней. Еще он подумал, что скучает по Шульдиху и собирается его вернуть, потому что этот тип в его квартире, конечно, по-своему забавен, но он не Шварц. А это диагноз.

 _Не его_ Шульдих сидел на кухне, пил апельсиновый сок и грыз ногти. На Брэда он глянул без особого пиетета, и куда девалось вчерашнее мурлыканье.

— Ты кто? – задал он один из распространенных вопросов человечества, судя по настольному справочнику празднования праздников.

— Кроуфорд, – буркнул оракул. – Брэд Кроуфорд.

Поразмышлял, надо ли вытащить пистолет для солидности, но решил, что возвращаться в кабинет ему лень.

— Ты не Кроуфорд, — обижено промекал _не его_ Шульдих, — Брэдли люююбит меня!

— А что я делал этой ночью? – опешил Кроуфорд. – Впрочем — неважно, я действительно не тот, кого ты знаешь. Я – лидер команды наемных убийц-паранормов Шварц, оракул, финансовый и стратегический гений. – А вот ты кто?

— Я Шульдих! – вытаращил на Брэда глаза рыжий. – Ну… это мое сценическое имя. Я, между прочим, модель. Я… я! Очень известен!

Кроуфорд налил себе кофе и, оттеснив _модель_ с дороги, сел за стол. Пробормотал:

— Мы что, меряемся банкаями?

— О, ты тоже смотришь Блич? – расплылся в улыбке не-Шульдих. – Там такооой Ги…

— Так, – хлопнул по столу Брэд. – Закрылся и внимаешь. Первое: как ты сюда попал? Второе: где мой напарник? Отвечать быстро и по делу.

— А чаю можно? С медом?

— Я сказа…

— Все! Все! Уже это… ответствую! – Рыжий скромно притулился на краешке стула, всем своим видом изображая героя Диккенса в темную холодную ночь под лондонским мостом. – В общем, дело было так. Хм… ну, мы отмечали что-то у Марти, он недавно с Антигуа вернулся, привез всякого… травку там… и еще подарки — амулеты. Мне вот один подарил. – Не-Шульдих вытащил из-под ворота рубашки шнурок с маленьким диском. – Он мне сразу не понравился. Стремный какой-то: тяжелый, неудобный, края острые. Я даже порезался, когда одевал его. И вот после этого подарка у меня начала голова трещать, как с похмелья. Я уснул, проснулся…

— Гипс.

— Что?

— Все понятно: жизнь – дерьмо, и ты мне не нравишься.

— Это еще почему? Сегодня ночью…

— Алименты платить не буду, номер банковской карты не дам, руку и сердце не предложу, — Кроуфорд допил кофе и сдернул рыжего с места. – Пошли, дитя богемы, нас ждут великие дела.

Слегка потрепанная команда Шварц в количестве одного паранорма и одной модели, которую фактически даже и назвать-то Шварц было нельзя, погрузились в кроуфордовский лексус и отбыли на окраину города. За улицей Белых Журавликов, за кварталом Красных Фонарей, в тупике Сакуры и Сенбонзакуры машина остановилась.

— Где это мы? – с трепетом в голосе спросил не-Шульдих.

— Увидишь, – лаконично ответил Брэд и направился к маленькому чайному домику. При входе в чайную сидели усатые гипсовые драконы, в аквариумах внутри здания плавали карпы. Вот там, между рыбой и бумажными ширмами их и встретил хозяин заведения. После нескольких обязательных поклонов, он сказал:

— Кроуфорд-сама, какая честь для дядюшки Хо-О. Что привело вас в нашу скромную обитель?

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. – Брэд тоже отвесил поклон. – С моим другом произошла странная вещь…

— Не будем стоять на пороге. Проходите, проходите… поговорим за чашечкой чая.

Мужчины прошли в маленький полутемный зал. Расселись на циновках вокруг чайного набора. Рыжий явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но терпеливо молчал. Кроуфорд сделал пару глотков и приступил к рассказу. История получилась витиеватой и туманной. Не-Шульдих порывался вставить свое веское слово, но каждый раз натыкался на брэдовский взгляд и закрывал рот. Хозяин чайного домика долго молчал, вращая в сухих ладошках уже пустую чашку, медитировал и шамкал губами, бормотал что-то, делал пасы руками… потом сказал следующее:

— Две тысячи долларов.

— Что? – растерялся рыжий.

— Чек или наличные? – вежливо спросил Кроуфорд.

— Можно и чек, — благостно разрешил Хо-О. — Подписывайте и пойдем. Карму просветлять будем.

— А можно карму пропустить и сразу к делу? – опять вмешался не-Шульдих.

— Двести сверху.

— Договорились, – поставил точку Брэд.

— Это какое-то странное задание, — проныл рыжий, пытаясь допрыгнуть до верха постамента, на котором покоилась трехметровая статуя дракона, завернутого в позу лотоса в прыжке. – Ты бы меня подсадил что ли?

Кроуфорд стоял перед шедевром эпохи Мин и с большим интересом наблюдал за дитем богемы. Ночь была тиха, в воздухе витал аромат хризантем, в саду музея шуршали фонтаны. Хорошо. Он вытащил фонарик и подсветил рыжему, в пятно света упорно попадала круглая не-шульдиховская попа, обтянутая голубенькими джинсами. Мысли в голову приходили тоже какие-то томные. «А у моего Шульдиха задница все равно лучше», — лениво размышлял Брэд. — «И на дракончика этого он бы быстрее залез». В последней мысли был какой-то пошлый подтекст, но лидер Шварц его проигнорировал.

— Ну, помогиии мне, — опять замяукал рыжий.

Кроуфорд подошел поближе и с удовольствием шлепнул напарника по пятой точке.

Не-Шульдих затих, повозил попой по ладони Брэда и с надеждой поинтересовался:

— Что, прямо здесь?

Брэд попробовал отлепить руку от рыжего, но вместо этого стянул того на траву и как-то очень быстро оказался полураздет и…

Рыжий был приятный на ощупь: теплый, ухоженный, похожий на домашнюю болонку, и целовался хорошо, но дело дальше порванных рубашек так и не пошло.

— Что-то не выходит у нас ничего, — утомленно сказал не-Шульдих и стал выползать из-под Кроуфорда. — Подремать, между прочим, можно и дома на диване.

Брэд погладил рыжего по спине и позволил ему встать. Ему же подниматься на ноги совершенно не хотелось, у него было лирическое настроение. Он вдруг как-то совершенно внезапно понял, чего ему надо от жизни, и оказалось, что это так просто: ему нужен его Шульдих. Чтоб злиться на него, орать на него, прикрывать ему спину, напиваться с ним, путешествовать… любить его.

— Так что там нам надо было сделать с этим драконом? – спросил он и решительно встал с травки, преодолевая лень и земное притяжение.

— Подергать его за усы. В полночь.

Напарники поневоле с одинаково-испуганными лицами уставились на часы. Время тикало к утру.

— Нет! – заорали они в один голос.

Но порыв их безнадежно опоздал. Рассвет уже вклинивался в темноту сада тонкими полосками света. Рыжий потряс руку с часами, ударил ее об ствол дерева, потом беспомощно уставился на Брэда и заревел. Кроуфорд мрачно вздохнул и вытащил носовой платок.

Домой они приехали через час – ранним утром не бывает пробок. Не-Шульдих уже только вяло вслипывал: «Хочу к Брэдли, хочу в свою кроваткуууу…». Кроуфорд сбросил его на кресло со своего плеча и открыл ноутбук – сдаваться он не собирался. За работой он как-то и не заметил, что рыжий с кресла вытек и утек в неизвестном направлении. О его местоположении Кроуфорд узнал по шуму воды в ванной и возобновившимся рыданиям. Участвовать в дальнейшей судьбе модели ему совершенно не хотелось, тоска по родному напарнику догнала его и шарахнула не хуже, чем битой по затылку, но пройти мимо не получилось – дверь была распахнута настежь. Рыжий сидел на полу и пытался перерезать себе горло безопасной бритвой.

— Придурок, — ласково сказал Брэд, — ты бы лезвие из бритвы сначала вытащил, а потом самоубивался.

— Я хочууу домой.

— Я тоже хочу, чтоб ты домой. И навсегда, – Кроуфорд поднял рыжего на руки и потащил в спальню. – А пока получай романтические впечатления, на руках тебя таскаю, как Наоэ свой ноутбук.

Брэд завернул не-Шульдиха в одеяло, попутно закутав его в нем, как в паутине – следить за этой истеричкой весь день – увольте. Тот повозился немного и затих. Кроуфорд спустился вниз, вытащил из холодильника бутылку коньяка… Разбудил его вопль.

— Аааа!!!

**Глава четвертая**

  
  


Шульдих проснулся от кошмара. Во сне Кроуфорд говорил с ним голосом кокетки, нашедшей потенциальную жертву своего обаяния:

— Милый, просыпайся… я тут тебе завтрак приготовил. Милый… ну же. Или хочешь сначала утренний десерт?

Телепат настороженно открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой Кроуфорда. Само по себе это не могло его напугать или удивить, но вот Кроуфорд держащий поднос с завтраком, на котором одет только фартук в ту идиотическую расцветку, добил фантазию Шульдиха. Лучше бы это был кошмар! Телепат зажмурился в ужасе, но потом всё-таки заставил себя сесть и принять как должное то, что это всё ему не снится.

— Брэд, лапочка моя, поставь поднос на стол. Умница, — отсутствующим голосом проговорил Шульдих. – А теперь сядь сюда. И не стягивай с меня одеяло! Нам надо поговорить! – Кроуфорд хулигански сощурился и капризно потянулся снова к паху телепата. – Да прекрати ты! Господи и это говорю я?! – пробормотал телепат и завернулся в одеяло, как будто пытался организовать вокруг стратегического места форт нокс.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? – разочарованно спросил не-Кроуфорд, потому что «Кроуфорд в фартуке на босу попу это не-Кроуфорд» окончательно решил Шульдих и с облегчением выдохнул. Хоть что-то стало абсолютно ясным. Даже полная перекройка сознания, блокировка памяти и прочая хрень дядюшки Фрейда не могла переделать его напарника так кардинально.

— Скажи мне, Брэд, у нас дома нет пистолета?

— Что, милый? Кроме твоей пушки и моего малыша в нашем доме ничего нет, — усмехнулся не-Кроуфорд и взмахнул ресницами.

Шульдих дернулся. Вчера всё-таки он вел себя не так… так… даже богатый лексический запас начал подводить телепата, потому что подобрать слово он никак не мог.

— Такие названия как Эсцет, Розенкройц тебе ни о чем не говорят?

— Это какое-то немецкое порно?

— Практически, — опешил Шульдих, потом тряхнул головой и отрезал: – Нет, мы не будем играть в него.

— Как ты узнал?

— Мысли прочитал, — хмыкнул Шульдих. Это было ложью чистой воды, но для того чтобы понять, о чем думает этот не-Кроуфорд, не надо было быть телепатом.

— Жаль, а то я такую форму нашел, — попытался спровоцировать на непродолжительный легкий секс Кроуфорд. Он не хотел сдаваться так просто: единственный выходной хотелось провести с пользой.

— Нет. И помолчи. Дай мне подумать.

Мысли у Шульдиха метались в голове, как мыши в амбаре, застуканные на месте преступления. Стоило рыжему потерять бдительность, как не-Кроуфорд моментально воспользовался ситуацией и, пересилив в себе внутреннею пассивность, повалил Шульдиха на кровать.

— Быстро. Слез. С меня.

Голос Шульдиха мог остановить глобальное потепление и устроить второй ледниковый период. Не-Кроуфорда сдуло с него ветром, только ягодицы мелькнули в дверях.

— Грубиян! – крикнул тот ему из-за двери.

Рыжий с облегчением выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Глок его Кроуфорда сейчас казался ему самой прекрасной вещью на свете!

— Господи, если я вернусь обратно, я тебе обещаю свечку поставить… — пробормотал законченный атеист и без перехода продолжил: – … воистину бойтесь своих желаний.

Он сел и, отыскав одежду, быстро оделся. Насколько он помнил, было тут одном место, где можно было получить консультацию по поводу всякой спиритической фигни за вполне приемлемую цену.

— Эй, ты! А ну, чтобы через пять минут был внизу. Одетым, — добавил Шульдих поспешно.

— Не пойду! – донеслось сверху.

Телепат оскалился.

— У тебя есть пять минут. Иначе я обещаю тебе, что лишу секса до конца жизни.

— Как это? – голова не-Кроуфорда появилась в проеме двери.

— Каком кверху, — ласково проговорил Шульдих.

— Ой, — пискнул Кроуфорд и исчез в дверях.

Телепат нервно передернул плечами. Вчера во время работы этот не-Кроуфорд был более собран, чем сегодня. Он бросил взгляд на часы и вздохнул. Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, действительно объясняла всё, но ведь не могла же она быть правдой! Сегодня была суббота и вполне возможно, что не-Кроуфорд позволял себе быть собой, когда наступали выходные. Шульдих передернуло от отвращения. Его Кроуфорд никогда бы так себя не повел. Даже усталый в нуль, силы на то, чтобы бы заткнуть глотку, он бы нашел всегда.

Кроуфорд показался в бирюзовой рубашке, обтягивающих кожаных брюках и с бляшкой ремня, количества страз на котором превосходило любые, даже самые смелые предположения Шульдиха.

— Я готов, дорогой, — улыбнулся он бледно, но подойти близко не рискнул. Скромно остался на расстоянии.

— Идем, — приказал телепат и сам вышел из дома.

Сомнений в том, что его любовничек последует за ним, у него не было.

Они прошлялись весь день в поисках мастера всего возможных отворотом-приворотов и прочих очищений кармы, путем наличных и чека.

Лавка дядюшки Хо-О была где угодно, но не там где её искал Шульдих, а попытка заглянуть туда, где она могла быть с наибольшей вероятностью, закончилась тем, что они оказались на вечеринке трансов. Телепат понимал многое, но это даже для его тренированной психике было перебором. Точно так же как некрофилия, дрендофилия и зоофилия.

Он развернулся и отправился наружу, когда за спиной услышал пронзительный, перекрывший на секунду грохочущую музыку вопль не-Кроуфорда:

— Ни-и-ик! Спаси меня!

Телепат резко обернулся. Не его дурень стоял, прижавшись к шесту спиной и с ужасом глядел на явно решивших повеселится за его счет молодых красавцев.

Шульдих вдохнул и выдохнул. От всего происходящего у него начала болеть голова. Растолкав девочек в стороны, он крепко взял повисшего на его руке любовничка за руку и вывел наружу. И сразу практически услышал:

— Ба! Пидоры!

Шульдих почувствовал, как губы растянулись в хищной улыбки. Он давно уже жаждал крови, а тут так во время подвернулись эти мальчики с желанием поразвлечься за чужой счет. Наличие раскладных ножей и даже цепи совершенно не смущало телепата.

— Детки… мои.

Убивать было чертовски приятно. Злость выходила с каждым ударом, с каждым выдохом. И только сдавленный писк не-Кроуфорда мешал расслабиться до конца. Последнее тело он почти ласково положил на асфальт, медленно распрямился, потянулся всем телом и, сощурив глаза, довольно облизнулся. Была бы на губах кровь, слизал бы.

Он медленно повернулся к любовничку и ласково, нежно выдохнул:

— Прекрати скулить…

Не-Кроуфорд заткнулся. В его глазах читался ужас. На вкус Шульдих абсолютно тошнотворный. Вдвойне потому что читался он в таких знакомых глазах. Его бы Брэд, наверное, только бы хмыкнул или отпустил бы какой-нибудь ехидный комментарий. Шульдих очень чётко ощутил, что хочет вернуться к своему Кроуфорду, своей ненормальной жизни, к опасностям, ебанутому начальству и проблемам со своим даром.

— Пошли домой, — буднично приказал Шульдих и, полюбовавшись на то, как этот суррогат Кроуфорда обходит по большой дуге мертвые тела, пошел за ним.

Добрались до дома они в полной тишине, и, стоило оказаться в родных стенах, не-Кроуфорд исчез в своей комнате. Судя по грохоту за дверью, он выстраивал настоящую баррикаду из подвернувшейся мебели. Шульдих покачал головой. Сейчас даже если бы ему заплатили, чтобы он пошел, переспал с этим человеком, у него бы не встало.

Чужая, так похожая на свою, комната, встретила приторным запахом того Шульдиха, который обретался тут раньше. Рыжий распахнул окна настежь и устало сел на постель.

Он стащил с себя рубашку, цепочка хлестнула по лицу. Он с удивлением посмотрел вниз. Как-то до этого он не обращал на неё ровно счетом никакого внимания, а сейчас…

Он снял её с себя и повертел в руках, пытаясь припомнить, где он её уже успел видеть. Потом вспомнил. Кажется, позавчера, когда он был ещё со своим Кроуфордом и они ругались, тот сунул ему в руки эту цацку и удрал от разборок в ванну. Шульдих похолодел, неужели его Кроуфорд решил от него таким образом избавится?! Этого не могло быть правдой.

Шульдих прикрыл глаза, перебирая последний год по крупицам. Но в упор не видел причину, по которой Кроуфорду было бы выгодно отделаться от него. Рыжий долго вертел свою находку в руках, да так пристально, что успел даже порезаться.

В какой-то момент усталость взяла своё, и он сладко заснул, сжимая в руке цацку.

**Эпилог**

  
  


Терпению Кроуфорда пришел конец, он вытащил из ящика стола глок и стремительно поднялся наверх. Если уж даже в собственном доме нет покоя, то исправить это может либо переезд, либо убийство.

Брэд с пинка распахнул дверь в спальню телепата и, не особо приглядываясь, стянул с напарника одеяло. Дуло пистолета уперлось Шульдиху промеж глаз:

— Ты. Меня. Достал.

Шульдих расплылся в абсолютно счастливой, блаженной улыбке.

— Брэ-эд, — протянул он. — Это ты! Спасибо тебе, Господи!

Кроуфорд слегка опешил:

— А кого ты тут ожидал увидеть — Элвиса Пресли? Вынужден разочаровать, это всего лишь я, твое непосредственное начальство. И я советую тебе, наконец, прекратить испытывать мое терпение.

— Как я рад видеть и тебя, и твой глок, напарник, — промурлыкал Шульдих, улыбаясь от чистого сердца.

Это был точно его Кроуфорд!

— Шульдих? — неожиданно дрогнувшим голосом переспросил Брэд. Поверить в такое счастье, как возвращение телепата, было страшно. Его нервы не выдержали бы обманки.

Шульдиху в голову закралось страшное предположение: пока он был ТАМ с ТЕМ не-Кроуфордом, кто был здесь с ЕГО Кроуфордом?!

— А ты знаешь какого-то другого Шульдиха? — тихо спросил он.

— Так... Быстро. Кто курировал группу "Даллас" после того, как Джей Меерса убили тремя выстрелами в голову на крыше Плаза Нью-Йорк?

— Джайлз Фирмен, — отчеканил Шульдих и постучался Кроуфорду в голову.

Телепатия работала, как швейцарские часы, секунда в секунду и без сбоев.

— Это ты, — с непередаваемым облегчением выдохнул Кроуфорд, опустил оружие и без сил опустился на кровать, потеснив своей задницей ноги рыжего. А потом принялся вертеть Шульдиха, словно искал на нем смертельные раны. Ему просто необходимо было почувствовать знакомого, привычного, _своего_ телепата.

Шульдих рассмеялся, но вырываться не стал. Ему не надо было задавать проверочные вопросы: самоуверенности в Кроуфорде было всегда через край.

— Брэд, что тут происходило, пока меня не было? — спросил он его вместо того, чтобы проделать то же самое, что делал его напарник, только с ним самим.

Телепат на подъеме заглянул в голову Брэда и глаза его расширились.

— Ты. С ним. Спал?! — процедил он.

— Э? — Кроуфорда швырнуло на кресло возле кровати, словно тут поработал телекинетик. Он сложил руки на груди и — Господи! — покраснел. — О чем это ты?

Глаза Шульдиха напоминали шары для игры в боулинг, такие же круглые и большие. Выметаться из головы Кроуфорда Шульдих не собирался, и с каждой подробностью, которую ему удавалось выловить, впадал в состояние близкое к катарсису. Его напарник был не против... не против, да какое там не против, очень даже за! Значит, чтобы затащить в койку, его не надо было даже злить, он и так был согласен! Всё это пронеслось в голове телепата со скоростью пули.

— Брэд, я, между прочим, телепат. Ты всё ещё уверен, что хочешь отпираться? — глаза Шульдиха сощурились.

— Ну, я не уверен, что должен извиниться, — вздернул он подбородок, — это же был не ты! Я, конечно, тогда этого не знал, но...

Брэд понял, что несет что-то не то. Но как объяснить Шульдиху, что когда он увидел его такого... предлагающего себя, жаждущего... Да кто бы устоял, в конце концов! Ему было стыдно. Слегка.

— То есть тебе понравилась та вульгарность, которая обреталась в моём теле?! — возмутился Шульдих.

— Не такой уж он был и вульгарный, — с сомнением пробормотал Брэд, вспоминая зеленый пиджак и желтую бандану Шульдиха. — И не так уж мне и понравилось.

— Ну короче я рад вернуться. Считай, что поговорили. Проваливай, пожалуйста, — спокойно констатировал Шульдих, хотя внутри него всё клекотало от ярости и бешенства... Конечно же это не была ревность!

— А ты где был? — сообразил, наконец, возмутиться Кроуфорд. — Где это ты шлялся?

— Трахал тебя! — ляпнул Шульдих раньше, чем сообразил, ЧТО и КОМУ он говорит.

— Чтоооо?! — взвился Брэд. В голову ему пришла ужасная мысль: а что если пока у него тут обретался фальшивый Шульдих, где-то существовал и фальшивый Кроуфорд?

— Ничего! — поспешно открестился Шульдих и слетел с постели.

Пистолет со снятым предохранителем оказался в его руке в мгновение ока.

Кроуфорд слетел с кресла, оружие легло в ладонь. И напарники застыли друг напротив друга, почти утыкаясь с взведенными курками. "Все же спальня у рыжего тесновата, моя удобнее", — отстраненно подумал Брэд.

Они так бы и стояли до второго пришествия, не решаясь ни убрать пистолеты, ни пристрелить друг друга, если бы Шульдиху в голову не пришла другая мысль.

— А мне тоже не очень. Хотя я и был сверху, — миролюбиво сказал он.

— И что тебе не понравилось? — быстро спросил Кроуфорд, стараясь, чтоб голос не звучал оскорблено. Вот еще, он совсем не чувствовал себя задетым. Абсолютно.

Шульдих вместо слов показал ему яркие картинки того, что было, начиная от предложения себя, которое ему сделал тот не-Кроуфорд, и заканчивая фартуком на голу попу.

Кроуфорд сглотнул, позеленел и стал сползать по стенке, прижав пистолет ко лбу, вместо холодного компресса. Но каков же Шульдих! Сволочь! Вместо того, чтобы вежливо отказаться, взял и... поимел!

Шульдих почувствовал себя отмщенным за всё. Он сочувственно покачал головой и добавил ещё пару картинок. И нет, вовсе не из-за природной вредности, а для собственного душевного спокойствия.

— Вот, — подытожил он.

— Убей меня. Из жалости, — слабым голосом попросил Кроуфорд, а потом совсем нелогично добавил. — Что совсем-совсем не понравилось?

— Ну... — Шульдих подошел ближе, отложил пистолет и, присев на корточки перед Брэдом, с чистой совестью покривил душой: — Это было страшновато. Но ведь это был не ты. Может быть, с тобой было бы по-другому?

Кроуфорд поднял голову. Такой Шульдих нравился ему определенно больше: не ноющий, не вешающийся на шею, но, кажется, точно знающий, чего хочет. Брэд прикрыл глаза и поцеловал подставленные губы.

Неожиданно поцелуй получился нежным и осторожным, совсем непохожим на то, что было.

Так ступают на весенний лед или делают первый шаг по натянутому канату или еще сотня банальностей, истертость которых совсем не делает момент менее особенным, чем он есть.

Они оторвались друг от друга медленно и неохотно, так же необратимо, как и всё в этом мире.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, ему очень хотелось сказать: «Вау» — но его авторитет после картинки с фартуком и так упал ниже некуда, поэтому он просто сказал:

— Я очень скучал по тебе, Шульдих.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся телепат и отстранился.

— И что мы будем с этим делать? — улыбнулся в ответ Кроуфорд.

Шульдих как-то растерянно пожал плечами.

— Только давай не будем говорить, что ничего не было, ага?

— Между нами действительно ничего не было, — уточнил Брэд. — Но я совсем не против это исправить. К тому же я никогда не влюбился бы в того Шульдиха, как бы хорош он не был, потому что где-то был ты — мой напарник. Мой Шульдих. Я не хочу потерять тебя снова.

— Кстати, о потерять... — откашлявшись произнес Шульдих. От такого откровенного признания Кроуфорда в горле пересохло. Он снял с шеи медальон. — Кто мне его передать просил?

— Мак-Маер. И как я понимаю, подарок был с сюрпризом. Как он работает, ты знаешь? — с беспокойством спросил Брэд, ему совсем не улыбалось, чтобы рыжий исчез прямо у него из рук.

— Ну, насколько я понял, всё как обычно: кровь, волевой импульс и прикосновение, — Шульдих держал медальон на цепочке, как змею.

— Волевой импульс? Вывернутый трюк с желанием? — задумался Кроуфорд. – Как в историях про джинов или сделки с дьяволом, они выполняют условие, но с подвохом. И чего же ты хотел, избавиться от меня?

— Нет, я хотел совсем другого, — пробормотал Шульдих и, дотянувшись до тумбы, положил медальон туда.

— Конкретнее? — не отставал Брэд.

— Я хотел нормальной жизни, нормальных отношений, никакого дара, — всё-таки решил признаться Шульдих. — Но знаешь, побывав там, — его передернуло от воспоминаний, — я этого больше не хочу. Меня почти всё устраивает здесь.

— Почти все?

Шульдих подался вперед и легонько коснулся его губ. Он тут же отстранился, облизал губы и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Так понятнее?

— Да, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд и сверкнул очками. — Так гораздо понятнее. У меня только один вопрос: мы так и оставим это? — он взял в руку медальон, покачал его, как маятник. — Мы Шварц, а это обязывает.

— В деньгах спросим за моральный ущерб или сразу жизнью?

— Я полагаюсь на твою фантазию, — вручил Шульдиху карт-бланш Брэд.

— И то, и то, — вынес соломоново решение рыжий.

«Всё-таки везде хорошо, а дома лучше», — подумал он.

[both arts by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
